I Always Will
by randomstorywritter
Summary: When Edward left in New Moon, Bella went to Volterra on a school trip. But what happens when the Volturi find her? Edward hears about it and comes to her rescue. But what if she didn't need his help anymore? What if she was stronger than him now? What if the Volturi wasn't happy about it?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I was running through the frozen mountians of France. As I approached the little cabin I lived in for the past six months, I noticed a note taped to the door.

Edward,

I request you come and see me.

It has been so long since we last spoken.

I also have something of yours, someone to be precise.

You may want to come and get her.

Aro

No! He had her. He had Bella

I took off to Volterra. At this rate I would be there before sunrise. He had my Bella. Haven't seen her since I left her, broken, behind the woods of her house.

As I approached the ally to the enterence, I was greeted by Jane and Alec. I folowed them to the doors of the lobby. I walked through the tall wood doors and her smell hit me like a tidal wave. Her freesia scent lingered in the room as if she just left. I inhaled her scent, but the more I inhaled, the more I realized it was different. It wasn't a bad different, just different. It didn't smell as warm as I remembered.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a new secretary came to usher me into the throne room.

"Edward, welcome!" Aro greeted.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Oh yes, Bella," he said as if he just remembered,"Felix? Bring her to me"

Felix nodded and ducked into a hallway.

"No! Leve me alone!" My angel shrieked. That was odd, her voice is more beautiful than I remember, also.

Felix and Demitri carried Bella in by her arms. She hung between them, about a foot off of the ground, and was kicking frantically, trying to get away. They simply dropped her at Aro's feet.

I wanted to run to her aid, but knew better of it. It would be too dangerous, for the both of us. Instead I focused on her. Her hair was flowing down her back in golden mahogany waves. Her skin was slightly paler than I remember, too.

"Bella, why don't you greet our guest?" Aro motioned to me.

She stood and slowly turned around. Her eyes looked up to meet mine, and I almost gasped in shock. Instead of chocolate brown eyes, I adore, I met her midnight black ones. It all finally clicked together, her smell, her hair, her skin. Bella was a vampire, and she was even more beautiful than I could imagine.

At a speen only a vampire could reach, Bella ran and slammed into me. Her arms tightened around my neck as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"You came for me." She breathed into the crook of my neck.

"I always will." I whispered into her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Well, isn't this sweet," Aro said," Felix, please show the couple to their room. I believe we should let them... catch up." Felix walked us to the room Bella must have been staying in. We followed, refusing to let go of each other. When we stopped in front of a door, Bella took my hand and pulled me into the room. Felix proceded to close the door behind us, locking us in. Bella didn't seem to notice, either that or she didn't care.

She pulled me down to sit next to her on the queen size bed. I cupped her cheek and gently brushed the dark bruise like shadow under her eyes with my thumb.

"Bella, what happened to you?" I asked softly.

She sighed and pulled away softly and made her way to the center of the bed. She sat cross-legged and stared at her hands in her lap. I followed and sat across from her. After what felt like forever, she looked up at me.

"Charlie sent me to Volterra with the school tour group," She started,"It was an early graduation present. I was so excited to explore and I eventally wandered off from the group. Heidi found me and brought me back here with the rest of the group she... aquired. I didn't know that I would become a, um, snack." She paused when I flinched involunterily. "Aro noticed me and recognized me from your memories. He found how he couldn't read me interesting. He changed me." She shuddered, obviously remembering the pain of her transformation. She looked like she coud break down at any moment.

"When I woke up, I refused to kill any human, hence the eyes." She pointed to her pitch black eyes and gave a sad smile. I gave her my crooked smile, that I knew she loved, in return. I stared at her intensely, listening to see if I could hear her thoughts now that she was immortal. I then noticed she was getting uncomfortable. I sighed and gave up.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I took her hand and started to play with her fingers.

"Just disappointed, I guess." She gave me a confused look. "I still can't hear you." I muttered.

She looked at me for a second before a smile broke across her face. She giggled and climbed into my lap wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder. I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Don't worry," she said," Nobody can. Its one of my talents. I'm a mental shield. No one can get in unless I let them, but I don't know how to yet."

I smiled and kissed her temple.

"Wait, _one_ of your talents?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's the easiest one to describe." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry guys, this was supposed to go on the last chapter but it got cut off accidentally._**

_Previously_

_"...It's one of my talents. I'm a mental shield. No one can get in unless I let them, but I haven't figured out how to yet."_

_I smiled and kissed her temple._

_"Wait, one of you talents?" I questioned. _

_"Yeah, it's the easiest one to describe." She replied._

I looked at her, my eyes begging for more information. She continued.

"Well, I, um, sorta can control the energy around me," She murmered,"It's easier to show than tell." She pulled away and went to stand in the middle of the room. "Go stand over there." She said and pointed to the corner of the room.

I stopped about a foot and a half away from the wall and turned to face her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. As she exhaled her right hand twitched microscopically, as if she was pushing something towards me. At the same time I felt a wave hit me and slam me against the wall behind me. I fell to the ground on my knees, gasping for the air that was knocked out of me, even though I didn't need it. Bella was at my side instantly.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! It wasn't supposed to throw you, just nudge you! I'm so sorry! I'm so awful!" She frantically rambled and sobbed. I took her into my arms to comfort her.

"Bella, it's ok, I'm fine. Please calm down, you didn't hurt me." I said, trying to calm her. I craddled her in my arms as she dry sobbed into my chest.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered when she finally calmed down,"I really can't control it well. I shouldn't have tried it on you. The last time I did it I shattered a window. It could have been you this time!"

"It's ok Bella, it's ok." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Felix was suddenly in the door way. "Aro wishes to see the both of you now." he stated.

Edward stood and pulled me to my feet. We walked hand in hand back to the throne room. Aro stood as we entered and said,"Welcome back. I'm sure Bella has told you all about her abilities, Edward. Amazing isn't she? Two abilities! Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"She truly is amazing," Edward replied, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Powerful, too. Dangerously so. I must ask if you would wish to join my guard. We could help you develop your talents quite well." Aro said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said.

"What a shame, but I guess if that is your choice, Felix, please take care of the girl." Aro ordered.

"No! You won't touch her!" Edward spat and pulled me behind him.

"In that case, Jane? Please do what you must." Aro said. I knew what was going to happen before it did, but you don't need to be Alice to know that. I had to protect Edward, my love. I felt my shield pull away from my mind as I jumped in front of Edward. I took the full blown attack from Jane before my shield snapped back around my mind. It felt like flames were licking at my body. After what felt like centuries, the pain subsided and I found myself kneeling on the ground in Edward's arms.

I rested my head against his shoulder and whispered,"I'm ok." Before I could say anymore, I felt him being ripped away from me. I tried to help him but Felix grabbed me from behind.

"Tisk, tisk," Aro said and aproached me,"we have a defiant one here. Maybe we should teach her what happens when one defies the Volturi." He aroached Edward and placed his hands on either side of Edward's head. That's when I snapped. I broke out of Felix's grasp and Edward was able to, too with the help of my distraction.

We backed up towards the doors. The guard stalked towards us. I felt like I was having an adrenaline rush and suddenly every window in the room shattered, alowing the midnight moonlight to pour in. The entire guard flew across the room and slamed into the wall with such a force, one would have thought it would at least crack.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doors and away into the cool night. It was around midnight and the streets were absolutely empty. Edward and I ran at a slightly faster than normal human rate through the city. When we knew we weren't being followed, we slowed and started to try to find a hotel so we could figure things out.

Edward kept up his pace, but I slowed fatigue taking over my body. I knew it was coming when I felt light headed. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Edward?" I weakly called. He stopped about twenty feet away. He turned around just in time to see my body crumple to the ground as the blackness took over me.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

"Edward?" Bella called weakly from about twenty feet behind me. She had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I turned around just in time to watch her eyes roll back and her body crumple to the ground. I ran to her and was able to catch her before her head smashed against the concrete sidewalk.

"Bella?!" I cried and shook her stone body. She didn't stir. I scooped her up into my arms and adjusted her to look as if she had simply fallen asleep. Once adjusted, I stood and carried her to the hotel I was originally heading to. I walked in and laid Bella on the empty couch. I aproached the check in desk and an older woman looked up from behind the computer to greet me. She looked over my shoulder to Bella.

_"I hope that poor girl is ok. Maybe I should call someone." _She thought.

"She's fine," I said to the woman (but I wasn't quite sure),"She had a long day and fell asleep in the taxi. We just need one room, please."

I thanked the woman when she handed me the room key. I scooped Bella back into my arms and carried her to the room. I walked in and laid her down on the queen bed. She appeared to be sleeping, which freaked me out more. Bella was a vampire, she couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. Yet, there she was. She truly looked like an angel. Her mahogany hair framed her face like a golden halo of light. Her face was peaceful, rid of the worry and stress I had seen in it earlier.

I sat down on the side of the bed next to her and took her hand, trying to calm myself down. With my other hand I brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. I sat there like this for hours until I notice the morning sunlight pouring through the windows. The light danced off of our skin in a rainbow of diamonds. I now know why she was amazed when I showed what I looked like in the sun all that time ago. She was beautiful, like a gem glittering in the sun.

I bent down to kiss her forehead and rested mine on hers. Eventally I felt her eyes flutter open and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I pulled away to see her face. Bella tried to sit up, but gasped and held the side of her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked frantically. She didn't respond for a minute.

When she finally was able to remove her hand and open her eyes, she simply said,"Headache. What time is it? How long was I out?"

"It's 7:00, Bella."

"Jeesh, seven hours," she said,"Well at least it's shorter than last time."

"Last time?! Bella, will you please tell me what is going on?" I questioned,"Why did you pass out?"

"Didn't I tell you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, you didn't, and you almost gave me a heart attack, which is not the easiest thing to do, you know." I smiled. She took my hand in a reasuring way.

"I can't always control my emotions, and when they get too powerful, I can't control what I do with the energy," she explained,"When they were going to... kill you back there, I kinda snapped."

"That would explain the spontanious exploding windows." I laughed, remembering the looks on the Volturi's faces.

"Anyways, when I do snap like that, it pretty much sucks all the energy from my body. My mind and body then go into a sleep like state. It's like I'm a giant battery and I'm recharging. I'm just glad you didn't have to see me the first time it happened." She said the last part like a joke, but it scared me. It must have been worse than this time, but how much worse?

I tried to hide the worry on my face by staring at the floor, but she still noticed. She put her hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at her.

"Hey," she said in a soothing voice,"It just sounds worse than it is. I'm ok. I promise"


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

We obviously couldn't leave the hotel room without drawing attention to ourselves. Edward and I spent the day together in the room curled up on the bed, just like we did back in Forks. I pressed my face into his chest and inhaled his scent, causing a wave of calm to wash over me. We sat like this most of the day.

"So, how does it work?" Edward suddenly asked while twisting and turning a piece of my hair. "You know, the whole energy thing. I noticed when you were showing me before your hand moved when you did it, but not when we were escaping." He mused.

"Oh, I don't have to use my hands. It just kinda focuses the energy a bit more, allowing me to control how much I move. Although, it didn't help much when I showed you. I was a bit too excited you were there." I said simply. "I have been practicing though. Maybe eventally I will be able to move things using strictly energy."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before he spoke again. "I wan't to try something." He said. I looked up at him in confusion. He bent his head down and kissed me.

It was slow and sweet and it reminded me of when I was human, when I was fragile and breakable. I realized this was the first time he had kissed me since he left six months ago.

I felt the energy start to bubble up inside me, threatening to break through, but I pushed it down. The kiss deepedned and I wrapped my arm around his neck. The pressure of the energy kept building inside me until I thought I would explode. I knew I should pull away for both of our safety, but I couldn't. I had missed him too much after he left, and this is what I had always wanted, for him to let go of his self control.

Instead I tried to focus the energy else where. I focused on the poor water glass on the bedside table. I flexed my hand towards it and released the energy slowly. It felt like someone had turned on a pressure valve. The glass began to quiver and viberate until a hairline crack formed at the base. The viberations grew more powerful, and the crack began to grow and spread in a web like fashion, until it exploded, showering everything in the immediate area, including Edward and me, in glass shards.

Edward, who was oblivious to what I was doing, suddenly broke the kiss.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't think of how that would effect you." He cried.

"Edward, it's ok, I handled it." I reasured. "I'm just happy it wasn't you."

I ran my fingers through his messy hair, dislodging pieces of glass. He laid back down and rested his head on my chest as I continued to play with his hair.

"What did you want to learn by kissing me?" I finally asked.

He looked up at me and gave me my favorite crooked smile which almost made my dead heart beat again.

"I just wanted to see if I still had the same effect on you. Now I see it's just a modified, more dangerous effect." He teased, motioning towards where the glass once stood. "Are you ok? Your not going to pass out again will you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I kept myself from exploding like last time. I'll be fine." I laughed.

"Come on, then," he laughed and stood offering his hand,"I think it's dark enough to leave. Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Edward called the family and told them to meet us at the house in Washington, but Alice disapproved. Instead we found her sitting outside our hotel room the around ten when we went to leave. She must have been close because Edward had made the phone call around six.

"BELLAAAA!" Alice squeeled as soon as I opened the door. If I hadn't been immortal, the hug Alice gave me would have crushed my bones. I squeezed her back. Jasper followed in behind her and I reached to give him a hug. He must have felt my unease as I felt as the energy start to build, because I immediatly felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"You need to hunt. Edward, have you been holding this girl against her will?" Alice scolded.

"I don't think I could if I tried, she's very persuasive you know." Edward said. Alice gave him a questioning look. "I'll explain later." He replied to her unspoken question. "But she's right, you do need to hunt. Let's go, if we are going to get you on a plane. I know some great spots around here."

I gave Alice and Jasper a goodbye hug and allowed Edward to tow me out.

"Just let your instincts take over." Edward said once we were deep enough into the woods. And then I let go.

* * *

Four deer, two mountain lions, and an angry grizzly bear later, my thirst was sated and my eyes were a rich topaz like Edward's.

"Do you think you will be able to control yourself on the plane?" Edward asked me.

"If I can resist like I did with the Volturi in the state that I was, I think I will be fine." I replied with a smirk. "Plus, Jasper will be there to help me."

The four of us all borded the plane heading to the small town of Forks, my home. I was proud of myself, I didn't even look twice at a human while on the plane. When the plane landed, I disembarked to see the rest of the Cullens waiting for us in the airport. Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme rushed to Edward and me, wrapping us into a group hug. Emmet being Emmett was able to wrap his masive arms around all of us and lifted us almost a foot in the air.

"Let's go home." Carlisle said.

* * *

Charlie thought I was dead, according to Carlisle, and after two months, he finally finished grieving. We thought it was best if we let him think that I was dead. I couldn't put him through any more pain.

Edward filled everyone in about what happened in Italy.

"You have to show us." Alice insisted. I couldn't deny her puppy dog eyes so I lead everyone outside. I made everyone stand behind me and focused on the largest boulder. I forced a giant energy wave towards it and it exploded into a million pieces. Everyone was frozen in awe, but Emmett was the first to speak.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Emmett said. He was so easily impressed by brute strength. I lifted a shard with the energy and playfully chucked it at his head. Everyone laughed and chuckled at Emmett's reaction when it hit him in the forehead. Until Alice gasped. We all turned to look at her. She had the blank stare in her eyes telling us she was having a vision.

Edward was at my side instantly, but he was so tense from reading Alice's vision I thought he would snap. When Alice's eyes refocused she said one sentence that shot electricity down my spine.

_The Volturi. They're coming._


	8. Chapter 8

The Volturi. They were coming for me. They thought I was too powerful, and slamming them against the wall probably didn't help my cause. I barely heard what everyone was saying after that because I was lost in my own cloud of thought. I couldn't put my family in that kind of danger.

I broke out of Edward's grasp and started towards the house. Edward was the only one who followed me. I went up to Edward's and my room. I knew Alice, and she had already had half of our closet filled with clothes for me. I grabbed a messager bag and started filling it with the essentials.

"Bella, what are you doing?"Edward asked.

"I'm not letting them come here, Edward." I said as if it was obvious.

"And _I'm _not letting you go back there."

"And why not, Edward!" I practically shouted, spinning around to face him.

"Because I just got you back! I'm not going to lose you again! I won't let you just go to you death!" The pain in his face as he said that froze me. I have never seen him in such a broken state. When I finally defrosted, I dropped the bag and walked back to him, wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head on his chest. He embraced me and pressed his face into my hair.

"Please. Just don't go." He whispered into my hair. He was begging now.

"I can't let them come here, they will kill all of us." I said.

"I won't let them take you without a fight." He replied, tightening his hold on me.

"You know that is what it would lead to," I said,"and a fight is what they want. We can't win a fight against the Volturi." He was quiet after I said that.

Edward sat down on the bed behind us. "I would rather die fighting for you, than knowing I let you die knowing I did nothing to stop them." He said,"Besides, Alice said they are only bringing a few of the guard, just Jane, Demitri, Felix, and two others we didn't recognized. We do have a chance, no matter how slim. And Jasper thinks you can be very helpful after the little show you put on out there. I don't think you should be there, so easy for them to find."

I leaned down and kissed him lovingly. "It's not _me_ I'm worried about. If we fight we will lose people. What if someone dies? Esme? Alice? Carlisle? You? I can't let that happen, Edward."

He tightened his grip on me when I tried to pull away. "Edward, you need to let go." I said, my voice shaking.

"No, Bella, you can't go." He said in a voice similar to mine.

I kissed him one last time with as mush passion and love as I could. When I broke away I said in a whisper against his lips,"I'm so sorry."

Before he could react, I broke out of his grasp, grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could away from him. The further I ran, the more I felt my heart breaking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow this has taken a different direction than what I had planed, but it just kinda felt right. **

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, using my newborn strength to give me a boost. I had no clue whether Edward was following me or if he was still frozen on the bed. I smelled the air and came to the conclusion that I was indeed alone. I headed to the meadow first. I wanted to say goodbye to it one last time. All of my happy memories happened here with Edward.

I stopped on the edge of the perfect circle and felt the energy leave my body. I walked slowly to the middle of the meadow and fell to my knees in dry sobs. I felt the energy build up again as my emotions started to take over. I couldn't believe that I would never see the Cullens again. Not Esme or Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, or even the love of my life. I sobbed and sobbed but no tears came.

The wind suddenly changed direction and was blowing a new scent in my direction. It was a vampire, but not one I knew. I stiffened when I saw a wild mess of fiery red hair. Victoria. She came for me after all.

"Bella, it's great to see you." She said in a childish voice. Then she lunged at me knocking me to the ground. I threw her from me and she flew into a tree. She fell and looked at me with a glare that went straight to my stomach. I concentrated the energy to pick up two boulders and crushed her between them. She barely blinked. I backed up to the boulder behind me but she was faster and was able to pin me against it by my neck. I tried to push her off with the energy but my fear was restricting my ability.

"Got ya." She said as if we were playing a game of tag. She then sank her teeth into my neck and it felt like being stabbed with a million knives. Suddenly I heard the sound of boulders crashing together and the pressure was gone. I sank to the ground clutching my neck as the venom in my body healed it.

I looked up to see Edward fighting Victoria and it looked like she was winning. She was about two seconds to ripping his head off. I ignored the pain in my neck and sent a wave of energy towards Victoria causing her to fly across the meadow. This gave Edward the upper hand and he went to grab her, but I was faster. I grabbed her by the neck and shoved her deeper into the ground. My instincts took over and I sunk my teeth into her neck and ripped her head off.

I think I went into a small state of shock because I froze. I just sat there kneeling on Victoria's decapitated body, I barely noticed Edward come over and pick me up. He carried me home and sat me on the couch. Everyone stood around me with worried faces while I still had a stupid blank stare. I finally came out of it leaned against Edward who was sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered so only he could hear it.

"Are you ok now?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. It was so scary, just letting my instincts take over. It's not me." I said into his chest.

He simply said,"I know, I know."


	10. Chapter 10

We just sat up in our room as I tried to collect my thoughts. It was so scary letting my instincts take over. I killed her as if it was as easy as tossing a pebble. I sat hugging my knees and Edward held me to his chest trying to soothe me. I finally got the nerve to say something.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"I left you." My voice was almost inaudible.

"Bella, you thought you were doing what was best. That is exactly what I was doing when I left you." I flinched at his words.

"Well, I'm not leaving now. We need to figure out what to do together because no matter how much I don't want it to lead to a fight, knowing the Volturi it will. I need to learn how to properly fight because I don't want to rely on my instincts." I said. My mind went back to the meadow and I realized something and something in my face must have told Edward.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

"My ability. It didn't work." He looked at me like I had three heads. "Back in the meadow, when Victoria had me pinned, I tried to force her off, but the energy wouldn't respond." He seemed to understand now.

"Your ability is controlled by your emotions." He explained.

"And my fear restricted it." I finished.

"If you are going to be able to control it, you need to control your emotions. And if we are going up against the Volturi, we need all the help we can get." Edward said with a smirk.

"I need to train. Jasper can help me with the emotions, but you need to teach me to fight." That wiped the smirk off of his face.

"Bella, I can't." He said with a hint of strain in his voice.

"And why not?" I half argued playfully pushing his shoulder. But he was 100% serious.

"Bella, I can't look at you like that, like you're prey. I can't imagine hurting you." He unwrapped his arms from me and put his head in his hands.

"That's what your worried about? Hurting me?" I said slightly shocked. "Edward, I wouldn't let you hurt me." He didn't say anything, he just sat there motionless.

I sat up and kneeled next to him on the bed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll start with Emmett. But you need to get over this silly thing." And with that I kissed him on the cheek and went out to find Jasper.


End file.
